bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Rise of Uryū Ishida
|conflict =Quincy Blood War |date =June 17th |place =Wandenreich Palace |result =*Uryū Ishida joins the Wandenreich. *Yhwach announces Uryū as his successor. |participants=*Emperor Yhwach *'A' - Uryū Ishida *'B' - Jugram Haschwalth *'D' - Askin Nakk Le Vaar *'E' - Bambietta Basterbine *'F' - Äs Nödt *'G' - Liltotto Lamperd *'H' - Bazz-B *'I' - Cang Du *'K' - BG9 *'L' - PePe Waccabrada *'N' - Robert Accutrone *'P' - Meninas McAllon *'S' - Mask De Masculine *'T' - Candice Catnipp *'U' - NaNaNa Najahkoop *'Z' - Giselle Gewelle }} is an event taking place during the Quincy Blood War. It focuses upon Yhwach declaring Uryū Ishida as his successor and the reactions of several Sternritter to this news. Prelude Three days after the Wandenreich razes the Seireitei, Yhwach welcomes Jugram Haschwalth and asks him if he has returned with his target. When Haschwalth confirms this, Yhwach welcomes Uryū Ishida, who is wearing a Wandenreich uniform, and asks him to fight at his side.Bleach manga; Chapter 537, pages 15-17 Later, as they are ordered to display their Quincy crosses, the Sternritter gather before and salute Yhwach, who states he has some news for them.Bleach manga; Chapter 542, pages 15-17 Shocking Announcement When Yhwach tells him to step forward, Uryū walks forward. As several members of the Wandenreich wonder who Uryū and why he is standing on the podium, Yhwach says he is the final Quincy to survive in this world and declares Uryū as his successor, which shocks several of the Sternritter present.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 1-5 As several Wandenreich members expresses surprise at this announcement, Bazz-B tells Yhwach to wait and attempts to step forward, only for Haschwalth to move in front of him and hold his arm out to stop Bazz-B. Stating there is no need for objections, Yhwach says there is no need to worry and states the Sternritter will be able to witness Uryū's power for themselves in the upcoming battles before dismissing them.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 6-7 Spreading Discontent Later, Bazz-B smashes a bottle on the ground and demands to know what is going on. Saying he does not know who Uryū is, Bazz-B wonders what Yhwach is thinking and if anyone is going to give a proper explanation. As Mask De Masculine expresses confusion at Bazz-B's request, BG9 states only Yhwach could provide an explanation. As Cang Du remains silent, Bazz-B says he cannot be expected to accept this. Pushing an attendant carrying several bottles on a platter aside, Bazz-B tells her she is in the way and states he does not need any of the bottles right now before jumping to a lower area.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 8-10 When Mask asks him where he is going, Bazz-B says he is going to see Yhwach and proclaims he cannot let this happen without saying anything. Expressing surprise, Mask tells Bazz-B to stop and states Yhwach would never forgive this. Running toward Yhwach's chambers, Bazz-B expresses surprise and stops upon seeing Haschwalth standing in his path. When Haschwalth asks him where he is going, Bazz-B says he could ask the same of Haschwalth and asks him if he has nothing to say about this. Stating he always believed Yhwach would choose Haschwalth as his successor, Bazz-B says he doubts any of the Sternritter would have complained if this happened and asks Haschwalth why he is so calm about this.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 10-12 Stating Yhwach's will is the only thing which matters, Haschwalth says it is not his place to dispute Yhwach's decision. Calling him a coward, Bazz-B states he is disappointed in Haschwalth before saying Haschwalth probably will not mind if Bazz-B takes the position of Yhwach's successor instead. When Bazz-B states he will take the position for himself if Haschwalth has no problem with a stranger taking what should be his, Haschwalth tells Bazz-B to calm down. Saying he is not the one who is not thinking straight here, Bazz-B proclaims Haschwalth is the one who needs to get a grip.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 12-13 When a hole appears in the wall, Bazz-B and Haschwalth express surprise as Askin Nakk Le Vaar states Bazz-B is very calm. When Askin sarcastically says Bazz-B is calm because he did not charge in head-first, Bazz-B asks him what he is playing at. Stating he is helping them out, Askin says it is not good to fight and states Yhwach disapproves of conflict. As Askin says they should consider the eyes of onlookers, a bearded, dark-skinned man holding a staff laughs from a nearby alcove. Telling Bazz-B and Haschwalth to let this matter lie, Askin states there is nothing pleasant about petty fighting and tells Haschwalth it would be bad for his reputation if he acted like this. Meanwhile, in Yhwach's chambers, Uryū holds a plate with a Quincy cross on it as Yhwach says the ceremony is now complete. Stating Uryū's powers will begin to awaken soon, Yhwach says he will bestow Uryū with a Schrift and states Uryū will have the same letter as he does, A'.''Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 14-17 When Uryū asks him why he would choose Uryū as his successor, Yhwach asks Uryū if he finds it strange. When Uryū says declaring him as Yhwach's successor will only cause discord among Yhwach's soldiers, Yhwach states Uryū not being foolish enough to accept this decision without question pleases him and says Uryū's judgement is lacking. When Yhwach states the reason why he appointed Uryū as his successor should be easy to deduce, Uryū remains silent. Noting he still does not understand, Yhwach asks Uryū why he is alive right now. As Uryū expresses surprise, Yhwach notes he is quick to understand and says all '''Gemischt Quincy died when he carried out Auswählen.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 1-3 bifurcates the shirtless soldier in her room.]] Revealing Uryū is the only one who survived this process, Yhwach states Uryū is the only Quincy in all of history to survive Auswählen. Saying this is why he referred to Uryū as "the last Quincy to survive in this world", Yhwach reveals Uryū possesses something which can surpass his own power and states this is why he chose to name Uryū as his successor. Telling Uryū to understand his place, Yhwach says there is no need for doubt and states Uryū only needs to come with him, prompting Uryū to says he understands. Elsewhere, as a soldier asks her if she is talking to him, Bambietta Basterbine confirms this and says she needs some "special relief" today before telling the solder to come to her room, prompting the solder to agree. Later, the soldier is bifurcated by Bambietta.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 3-7 As Bambietta buttons up her top, Candice Catnipp tells her she should stop doing this and states Bambietta has made a mess. As Candice, Meninas McAllon, Liltotto Lamperd, and Giselle Gewelle walk into the room, Bambietta says they also dirty the place up. As Liltotto states crumbs and bloodstains are completely different things, Meninas says Bambietta doing it outside would be preferable. Stating this is not an issue of inside or outside, Candice tells Bambietta she needs to stop killing attractive young men whenever she is angry. When Giselle says Candice like to "sample" her subordinates, Candice angrily asks her when she said this and asks Giselle if she is trying to pick a fight, only to be interrupted by Bambietta blowing a hole in the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-10 When Bambietta tells them to be quiet and states she has bigger things to worry about, Candice asks her what she is referring to, prompting Bambietta to say she is referring to the future of the Wandenreich. Elsewhere, as Haschwalth returns to his chambers, a woman greets him. Noting she is still awake, Haschwalth states it is getting late and says the woman should rest. Stating she heard the news about Yhwach's announcement, the woman says Haschwalth should speak with Yhwach about this. When Haschwalth asks her if she is dissatisfied, the woman asks him if he is saying he is not. Stating she may not understand, Haschwalth says this was Yhwach's intention and states announcing his successor in this way was certain to cause unrest within the ranks. Saying he cannot imagine Yhwach failed to see this, Haschwalth states this was deliberately caused by Yhwach before saying this unrest will force Uryū to serve Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 11-15 Aftermath Later, as the buildings in the Seireitei begin to vanish to reveal ice-covered buildings, Yhwach, Uryū, and Haschwalth stand on top of the Wandenreich's headquarters. Stating the invasion is complete, Yhwach asks Uryū if he knows the Kaiser Gesang. Confirming this, Uryū says the sealed king of the Quincy shall recover his heartbeat over 900 years, his intellect over 90 years, and his power over 9 years. Revealing the song does not end there, Yhwach states the sealed king shall recover his heartbeat over 900 years, his intellect over 90 years, his power over 9 years, and the world in 9 days. Telling Uryū and Haschwalth they will go forth, Yhwach says these 9 days will be the end of the world.Bleach manga; Chapter 546, pages 12-17 References Navigation Category:Events Category:Needs Help